


3 is better than one

by Hiraeth_xo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned Liu Yang Yang, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Polyamory Negotiations, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraeth_xo/pseuds/Hiraeth_xo
Summary: Jaemin didn't know who to choose between Mark, Jeno and Lucas but ultimately, three is better than one
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 68





	3 is better than one

How can one describe Na Jaemin?

Well, the moment he walks into a vicinity, he takes all the attention to himself whether it’s intentional or not. He’s described as viciously charismatic and beautiful that he can rival Aphrodite herself and to be honest, no one dares question that

His presence demands attention and with that comes courtship in the form of three handsome young fellas named Lucas, Jeno and Mark who all individually believed they have a chance with the younger. But how can they tell? Jaemin is over-friendly with everyone and that’s why people love him more. But, he’s too friendly and the three of them hate it

Jisung claims Jaemin is god-send thanks to his cooking skills, Donghyuck and Yangyang believe he’s an angel the moment Jaemin bought them Twice albums while Renjun was ready to buy a wedding ring due to Jaemin helping him with his Political Science stuff and if they could just list all the good and nice things Jaemin did, they would have to stay up for days to make a comprehensive list. Jaemin is a good person and everyone knows that

From an outsider’s perspective tho, Jaemin seems gullible due to his friendly nature but really, he's more than a pretty face. It boggles the mind of the three boys how can one seduce a plethora of people yet keep them in control. Well, it's a secret that Jaemin will never give up

But what does Jaemin want? 

Love

If he can be comparable with the Goddess of Love, best know that Jaemin wants that too. It's just unfortunate that he has three choices. Well actually he has hundreds of them but he has his eyes on the three of them mostly

But

Why choose one when you can have all three of them?

Jeno, Mark and Lucas all have viewed each other as competition for Jaemin’s attention but with the younger striding inside the nightclub wearing his tight white jeans and black dress shirt, they all know they want the same thing

Catching Jaemin’s attention wasn’t hard but instead, it’s his friends that are hard to impress so with the power of bribery, the three boys manage to whisk Jaemin from the crowd and invite him to a VIP lounge

It all started with casual conversation while drinking until Jaemin just gets a bit too touchy with all of them when all of a sudden, the lounge just seems hotter than it was before. Was it because of the drinks? They’re drinking mocktails tho. Is it because Jaemin is caressing one of their legs? Probably

**“Are you okay? With the three of us, I mean…”** Lucas asked

And with a sly smile,  **“Of course”**

Jaemin gasped when Jeno ripped his shirt but he’s not complaining. He gets to see the guy’s intense strength first hand and Jaemin just can’t wait to be manhandled now or soon

Lucas on the other hand just silently undoes his pants. Looking at the older’s bulging jeans makes him want to jump up and down in glee 

While Mark, well, Jaemin heard he was a good kisser. Of course, it was rumours said by people claiming they had the privilege to make out with him but goddamn was Jaemin not expecting Mark to be amazing at it as the older shoves his tongue down his throat

Lucas pulled him away and made Jaemin sit on his lap and there Jaemin felt his massive member at his ass crack. He doesn’t know if the guys were anticipating this moment together or they planned it but he let out a laugh when Jeno pulled out lube and handed it to Lucas

They prepped the younger enough for him to welcome Lucas’ cock and every inch of it entering him makes him shiver but halfway through, Lucas decided to be a dick slammed his entire shaft in making Jaemin scream

As tears fall, he felt a tap on his cheeks 

He faced Mark who stood there impatient with his cock out

**“Busy your mouth princess,”**

He obediently opened his mouth as both Lucas and Mark started thrusting. All Jaemin can hope is for his legs to not give up on him the next day and also hopes that his vocal cords will still be functioning

Jaemin just absolutely loves the way Mark’s cock in his mouth. He’s probably kinky but he also loves how Mark grips his hair to fuck his throat while in Lucas’ case, every time the massive member brush past his prostate just makes him moan louder and louder

Jaemin saw both Mark and Lucas eye Jeno, who had been kissing his shoulders and neck behind him. He didn’t know what it meant but when he feels a second head coming in him, he wails and moans loudly, the vibrations making Mark shiver with excitement

They continue pounding in the poor boy while ignoring the fact that they’re just a curtain away from a roaring, excited crowd. When Jaemin squealed, both Lucas and Jeno know they found his spot and so they thrust in that same spot with fervour

Jaemin’s hand strokes his cock feeling it’s inevitable release. Out of the three boys, Mark cum first in his throat making Jaemin have a coughing fit and with overstimulation, Jaemin wails like a baby as both Lucas and Jeno rearrange his guts. They cum inside of him, painting his walls white

Despite the rough activity they just did, Lucas, Mark and Jeno proved themselves to be gentle when Jeno gave up his jacket for him while the other two, used their coats to clean up the mess they just did

It’s safe to say that Jaemin is someone that would mostly seem like he has no interest in stuff like this but looking at the boy laying down on the couch just seems so unreal

Jaemin flutters his eyes as he feels being lifted. He’s now certain that he wants all three of them to stay in his life

  
<https://twitter.com/ElatedBrat>

**Author's Note:**

> hi


End file.
